1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to organic light emitting diode displays.
2. Discussion
Organic light emitting diode displays are a type of self-emissive display that can generate light without an independent light source, as opposed to liquid crystal displays. In this manner, organic light emitting diode displays may be more thin and lighter than conventional non-self-emissive displays. Further, organic light emitting diode displays may consume relatively lower amounts of power, produce relatively higher amounts of luminance, and respond more quickly to changing images. Conventional organic light emitting diode displays typically include a first substrate, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) disposed on the first substrate, a second substrate opposite the first substrate with the OLED disposed therebetween. In this manner, a sealant, such as a frit, may be utilized to couple (e.g., cohere and seal) the first substrate and the second substrate together to, for example, protect the OLED from external contaminants. It is noted, however, that an overall thickness of an organic light emitting diode display may be increased due to the thickness of the OLED and/or the sealant.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.